The Shaking of the WWE's Fortune
by CreaterMia
Summary: When a new Diva enters the WWE, family and friendship is suddenly put on the line. The fates of many will now rely on how they can cooperate and learn what true love is, or much more than heartache will take their souls and all that they've accomplished to the grave. *Rated K for safety :)
1. Idea of a Backfire

It was Monday Night Raw; the Raw two weeks before Battleground, and skipping happily through the halls in the back of the arena was a young woman who held a great piece of importance around her waist; the Diva Championship belt. And holder of that title was AJ Lee. With a happy smile on her face and a swing in her skip, she seemed to nod in acknowledgement at everyone her eyes locked on. But as she turned a corner, her smile dropped and she nearly froze in her tracks. With one more small bounce, she gently smiled at the girl who stood before her; Alicia Fox.

"Hey, there, Alicia!" AJ sneered faintly as she tilted her head to the left, her hands dropping down behind her back with her fingers rolling across her belt's black strap. "So…how's it going?"

"Hehe, nothing really." Alicia rolled her eyes up as she leaned to the side, her left hand dropping to her hip. "I was just wondering about who I was going to wrestle against tonight…"

"Sounds like an interesting thought process. I'll leave you to that." AJ nodded slightly, with a somewhat fast-paced speech, before skipping around Alicia, only to be grabbed by the arm and turned back around.

"Heh…you misunderstand me, sweetie." Alicia whispered slightly as she lowered her head down a bit. As AJ snapped her arm back with a small scowl, Alicia laughed teasingly. "You see…I haven't gotten a chance to face you for a while, now that you and Paige have a title match at Battleground."

"So?" AJ huffed with a tinge of not caring.

"Haha! So I asked Stephanie McMahon to put me in a match against you later tonight."

"Of course you did, my little princess!" AJ twittered as she patted Alicia's head with her right hand. As she placed her hand back behind herself and shifted her head to the right, Alicia rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes…anyways…get ready, AJ! 'Cause it is after the match between Dean and Seth." Alicia laughed.

"Which is obviously now…" AJ drawled with a small grumble and a raise of an eyebrow.

Alicia laughed casually as she threw her head to the ceiling. She then chuckled softly as she rubbed her eyes and nodded slowly at AJ. "Of course. Why not?"

AJ grinned thankfully with a small snicker as she bounced again. "Well, then, Alicia…I will go and get ready for our match. Thanks for telling me." She beamed before turning on her heels. But as she took a few skips down the hall, Alicia laughed mischievously, which made AJ stop.

She gazed over her shoulder back at Alicia who clasped her hands together before nodding gradually. "Be sure to bring a friend…because it's a tag team match."

"Oh? Well, I'll just find Paige then."

"No, can do, Cupcake. Paige isn't here tonight." Alicia inferred with a tilt of her head.

"…Then Naomi. She seems to like me, now." AJ decided with a faint smile as she rolled her left foot against the ground.

"Can't! She already had a match with Eva Marie. And got beaten pretty bad…" Alicia replied with a roll of her shoulders and a hidden evil smirk.

"T-Then…Nikki?" AJ stuttered fearfully.

"Pff…she's taking a couple of weeks off from the WWE. You know…with all of the punishment she's been getting from Steph because of her sis." Alicia waved her hand in the air carelessly as she leaned on one leg and eyed the ceiling.

"Then who will be my partner? No one else likes me!" AJ retorted as she threw her arms into the air before dropping them back at her sides.

Alicia giggled. "I guess you'll have to go about it alone…" She droned as she shrugged her left shoulder at her before spinning around and skipping her own skip the opposite way AJ was going to go.

AJ Lee glared, baring her teeth slightly, as she finally figured out this was a trap set by Alicia. Probably to get Fox an easy ticket to a title shot at AJ's belt. AJ's eyes dropped to the floor as she shook her head aggressively in anger to this set-up. "_How in the world am I going to turn this to my favor?_" She mused quietly. "_Hmm…I guess I can try to persuade Natalya to-no…I know just the girl to help me…_" AJ laughed quietly with a harsh smile. She then laughed gently as she leapt an inch into the air before circling around and continuing to skip off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

As she turned the first corner to the right, she gave a startled gasp as she stumbled forward a few feet, desperate to halt herself before she made contact with the person she encountered. It was of no use though as she basically crashed into the man, sending him onto the floor. Luckily, AJ had firm balance even with such a surprise, so she remained on her feet. She blinked a couple of times before giggling and hiding her hands behind her back as she looked down at the man she knocked into.

"I am so sorry, Ziggy!" She snickered deeply as she bent forward slightly, turning her gaze down onto Dolph Ziggler, who shook his head to shake away the temporary confusion.

At the sound of AJ's familiar voice, Dolph looked up at her with a pleased smile. "Well, hello, AJ. Any chance you can help my up?" He asked with a small grin.

"Hmmm…nope." She replied with a long 'n' sound. "Why would I, anyways?"

Ziggler huffed lightly with a twitch of a smile. "Maybe because you knocked me down to begin with."

"Hmm…I don't remember that." She grinned teasingly, turning her head to the side a bit and staring up at the ceiling as if she was actually trying to remember something she clearly didn't forget about.

Dolph rolled his eyes in a half circle before shaking his head and uttering a small laugh that sounded more like a gentle cough. "Fine…" He breathed out before placing his hands down against the floor and pushing himself back to his feet. He looked down at his hands and grunted softly, seeing them a bit red from catching his fall with them. As he rubbed them together to try to ease the little pain he had, he smiled back up at AJ. "So what you hopping around and bumping into guys for? Trying to catch another man to be your 'friend'?" He held up both pointer fingers, giving quotation marks around the word friend.

AJ rolled her eyes in slight disgust. "You know I'm married now, Dolph…"

"Come on. You know I am only messing with you." He chuckled in such a friendly way that he hoped AJ wouldn't smack his head back onto the floor. But as she chuckled along, Dolph gave a slight sigh of relief. "…But seriously, what's the hurry? I mean, I know your whole form of transportation is skipping, but you seem to be bouncing off the walls compared to your usual pace."

"I turned one corner according to what you know. How can you tell I'm in a hurry?" She titled her head in honest confusion.

"Please…I know you all too well." Ziggler proclaimed with a slight smile. But as AJ raised an eyebrow and didn't make any additional movement, Dolph bit his lower lip gently before turning his head towards his feet. "An educated guess, maybe…?" He seemed to question himself.

"That's more like it." AJ whispered. She then giggled kindly as she twisted her body to the side, making her hip curve to the left as her fingers gripped the belt strap lightly. "Anywho…I guess I am sort of in a hurry. Alicia put me in a match against her…" She mumbled in a distasteful way.

Dolph seemed confused by this and turned his head to the side a bit, his eyes still focused on her. "Why is that a problem? I thought you loved wrestling against people like her."

"That isn't the problem…" She groaned as she titled her head to be nearly horizontal with her shoulders. She sighed in irritation as she ran her right hand through her hair, her fingers rubbing delicately against her scalp. "She put me in a tag team match in hopes of throwing me off and coming alone…since there isn't anyone here right now who likes me enough to help me."

"Oh. So…what are you going to do?" Ziggler asked, dropping his hands to his sides as he narrowed his eyes, as if deeply concerned.

"Why do you care?" AJ asked in a retorted manner, giving Dolph an annoyed stare.

Ziggler took in a short but deep breath before sighing lightly and shaking his head in the direction of the floor. "I know what I did to you, AJ…but I still care about you. Please don't blame what I did on me…" He then gasped worryingly before shaking his head in a bit more fearful way. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way! I meant-"

"Ziggy, calm down! I am just playing with you!" She giggled as she gripped her belt with one hand and teasingly pushed Dolph's shoulder with the other. As Dolph chuckled embarrassingly, AJ giggled before tilting her head at the wall to a nearby clock. "I am pretty sure Ambrose and Rollins' match is almost over. Unless they are taking forever like always…"

"Probably are." Dolph chuckled as he positioned his left hand on his hip and ran his other one through his blonde hair.

AJ gave a deep but inaudible laugh as she swung a little from side to side before leaning onto one leg and smiling kindly up at Dolph. "…I should get ready for my match. I'll check up on you later, Dolph!" She nodded to him before stepping around Ziggler and skipping off.

"Wait!" Dolph shouted, making AJ pause and look back at him. And although she was practically at the end of the hall, Dolph continued to talk to her from where he was. "You didn't tell me what you were going to do with this Alicia problem!"

"Don't worry! You'll know soon enough!" She laughed confidently before turning back around, her long, black hair flipping behind her gracefully as she continued to skip down the hall before turning the corner to all the rooms of the Diva's.

As she reached the door to her dressing room, she grabbed the handle and opened it before slipping in and closing it behind her. She looked around for a few seconds before skipping to her average sized, black couch that she had marked with her white spider web and pink spider logo. As she sat down on it and crossed one leg over the other, she loosened her title strap and pulled it up in front of her face. She stared at the design on it and seemed to grow a fiercer smile as her eyes locked onto what was carved into her belt; 'AJ Lee', which showed her ownership of this significant entitlement to greatness.

She slanted her head to the side once more as she placed her title next to her then reached down to her small, black bag that was neatly decorated with white specks and pink swirls and hearts. She unbuttoned a pocket that rested on the front of her bag and, without difficulty, grabbed out a black and pink Nokia Oro. She clicked on contacts then scrolled down to a name that said 'The Dealer'. She smiled innocently with a silent laugh as she pushed down on that name and held her phone up to her left ear. As she pulled her hair back over her right shoulder, she leaned into her phone a bit more as it began to ring on the other side. She moved her eyes up to the ceiling as it continued to ring, but as the ringing ceased, she uttered a joyful gasp.

"Oh, you answered!" She chuckled excitedly. As she rolled her thumb against the phone and twirled a piece of hair with her other hand, she listened to her friend, almost impatiently. She then let out an offended gasp, which was clearly in a teasing way. "Do you honestly expect me to expect you to always answer your phone?" She blinked a few times before giggling. "You can't say you always have your phone with you when you only answer it, like, five percent of the time!" She then rolled her eyes. "Okay, ten percent. …Fine! Twelve percent, but that is my final offer. I'm being very generous to you, right now." She laughed as she got up from her seat and began to walk around her room as she continued to talk to her friend. "…Listen, I got a favor to ask of you." She nodded a few times before smiling happily. "Oh? You are? That's perfect!" She paced around for a few seconds before walking back in front of her couch and tilting her head to the side her phone was. "Oh, yes. Trust me…just get down to the area behind the stage as quick as you can. I'll explain everything to you then. And surely…you're going to have a blast."


	2. Debut

Alicia Fox and her tag team partner, Cameron, were already out in the ring. With the impatient roar of the fans calling for AJ Lee to come out, their wish was quickly granted. AJ's music hit and as the fans cheered wildly for this returner, AJ skipped out graciously, stopping at the top of the ramp and swaying from side to side as she held onto the front of her Diva's Championship. She titled her head to the side and winked lightly at Alicia before continuing to skip down the ramp to the ring. Usually she'd skip around the outside of the ring before going in, but as if impatient herself to get this match started, she got up onto the apron and walked in, not even bothering to do her little backwards kicks either. She did skip a few times in the ring before stopping on the right side of the ring, near the announcer table.

As Alicia chuckled a bit wickedly before going out onto the apron on her side, allowing Cameron to fight first, the referee walked up to AJ and stretched his hand out, waiting for her to hand him her belt so he can hand it to someone out of the ring and start the match. AJ Lee shook her head slowly before turning to the right and gesturing for a microphone. As a crew member handed her one, she unhooked her belt and rested it over her left shoulder before turning to the other girls.

"This match isn't ready to begin. You forgot about my partner." She assured with a bright smile. At this, Alicia frowned heavily as she climbed back in, taking her place next to Cameron, who looked back in confusion. AJ then smiled roguishly as she swayed to her right and chuckled. "I asked a friend of mine to join me in this beautiful match you made for me, Alicia! Luckily, she happened to be in town and just earlier today, she went to Stephanie and signed a contract. So, she is now, officiously, a Diva of this industry." She nodded a few times to the crowd who cheered for this new girl. AJ tilted her head to the right as she chuckled lightly. "She's been an extremely close friend of mine since high school, and since you don't know who she is, I will be proud to introduce her myself. So, without further ado…please welcome the newest addition to the WWE family! Weighing at 125 pounds with a height reaching 6 feet and 7 inches…though just a rookie to all of you, she is probably the most dangerous woman on the face of this planet. From wherever she wants…The Dealer…I give you…Destiny!"

As the name of this mysterious girl escaped AJ's lips, everything seemed to grow mute. As nothing happened, a few mumbles and groans could be heard throughout the arena, but AJ's smile remained large and only intensified at the sound of a gong. The audience roared violently as they now expected the sudden return of The Undertaker. As the lights slowly dimmed out, purple smoke rolled up from the stage and down the ramp and up onto the ring, which made both Alicia and Cameron, and even the referee, stumbled back a bit in fright. But AJ remained calm, cool, and collected. She even seemed to chuckle at the fear that was written on her opponent's faces. The anticipated cheer of the crowd suddenly died down into confusion as a new song rang out; Lies by Sunrise Seven. What confused them even more was the video that showed up on the tron. It was quick and flashed from one to another, just like The Undertaker's, and even featured the Deadman in a few of the images.

Alicia and Cameron's eyes suddenly snapped open wide as a tall and eerie figure seemed to creep out from the back of the arena and onto the stage. The figure froze at the center and seemed to stare, without blinking, into the ring. Her face was unrecognizable from the distance the cameraman choose to have and the fact that the lights remained off. What was clear was the outfit; a long, black, open jacket with dark purple buttons alongside the right of the opening. She wore long, black pants and black padding on top of her dark purple boots. Her hands seemed to be covered by black gloves as well, but as they rested at her sides, it was almost impossible to really notice.

She remained there for a few more seconds before finally stepping forward and walking down the ramp to the ring, in a spooky and slow manner. Her eyes remained locked on Alicia and Cameron, causing the two of these girls to shudder silently and quickly move behind the ref who stood just to the side of the middle of the ring. As this girl finally reached a few feet in front of the ring, she froze again for what seemed like half a minute before blinking once and turning towards the steel steps. She stopped in front of the steps, and as her gaze fell to her feet, she gradually climbed up them before, once again, freezing in front of the turnbuckle. Several seconds went by before she lifted her hands up to her waist before gently rising them above her head, her look following up to the ceiling. As soon as she did this, the lights came back on, making the crowd roar with shock and slight admiration.

Finally, everyone could see her face. Not only was every part of her skin that was seen flawless, but was pale, almost white. Black shading surrounded her gold eyes, giving her a more deathlike look. Her lips were a dark red which matched the red nail polish on her fingernails. Her hair was red and came down below her shoulders, making it almost a foot longer.

She kept this position for a few short seconds before dropping her hands back at her sides and then walking along the outside of the ring. After she climbed in from above the second rope, her eyes almost immediately locked onto Alicia and her friend, making them gasp in slight fear. She stared at them, emotionlessly but wraithlike, before moving her gaze to the mat as she reached the middle of the ring and stopped. She kept her head towards the ground as she began to rise her hands up into the air once again. She lifted them slowly above her head, held them there for a couple seconds, then rapidly threw them back down in front of her, her head bobbing down a bit as well. At this, fire roared up from the four corners of the turnbuckles and the lights grew into a fierce red glow, making Alicia, Cameron, and the ref jump back in startled surprise.

As the crowd boomed with enjoyment over whoever this 'Brothers of Destruction' fan girl was, AJ smiled happily and jumped up several times as she clutched her belt on her shoulder with one hand and the microphone with her other. As the red lights gradually faded back into a normal illumination, the shady woman lifted her head up a bit, her golden eyes barely locking onto the camera, creating a poisonous sensation across the spines of everyone who saw this gaze. She slowly turned her gaze to AJ, at which AJ smiled happily with a small twist of her right hip. The girl blinked a couple of times at AJ before turning her body towards the other girls, making them gasp loudly and jump lightly in the air before scuttling more behind the referee.

AJ laughed as she jumped closer and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I didn't know you changed your outfit, Destiny. It's cute!" She giggled lightly as Destiny tilted her head to the side a bit, as if confused. "Hehe…now we can get started." She chuckled softly as she skipped over to the edge of the ring and handed her belt down to another employee. As she turned to start the match, Destiny removed her jacket before climbing outside at the turnbuckle and handing it to the same man. With the jacket off, you could see that her black shirt didn't have arm sleeves but thick spaghetti sleeves going up to the front of her neck and connecting around her neck at the back, as well as purple cross-like symbols on the upper part of her gloves.

As Destiny stood at her team's corner, motionlessly, Alicia leaned into Cameron and whispered some words into her ear before climbing out of the ring and to her corner. Cameron sighed heavily before pumping herself up for a second then smiling mischievously as the ref singled for the bell. As soon as it went off, AJ skipped closer to Cameron and then extended her hand, a friendly smile on her face. Cameron looked down at her opponent's hand before raising an eyebrow up at her in disbelief. As AJ tilted her head to the left, Cameron rolled her eyes to the side and placed her hands on her hips before pushing AJ's arms forcefully, causing her to stumble back a bit.

AJ looked down at the mat for a moment before brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling crazily at Cameron. She then slapped her over the back of her head before kicking her knee, bringing Cameron onto her other one and wrapping her hands around her pained knee. AJ then laughed silently at her floored foe before skipping around her. She then paused in front of her as Cameron pushed herself back up. AJ tilted her head to the side before ducking under a blow to her shoulder. She then grabbed that arm of Cameron's with both hands and sent her over herself. Cameron landed on her back with a small groan of pain, but as she sat up, she gasped loudly as her eyes locked onto AJ's partner for she was a mere three feet in distance away. But as she crawled away in instinct, she bumped into AJ, at which made her roll onto her hands and jump to her feet in anger.

AJ just chuckled gently as she shrugged her shoulders. She then gasped as she was grabbed by the arm and tossed into her own ring post. She staggered off and onto her knees in shock, but as Cameron began to walk up to her, Destiny shifted her position slightly, but enough to get Cameron's attention and cause her to scoot back, not willing to get AJ anymore as she was too close to her friend for Cameron to feel comfortable about even considering doing anything more to AJ at that moment. As Cameron looked at Alicia for reassurance, AJ pushed herself up onto one knee and glared madly at the other girl. Her scowl then lessened as she looked behind her and up at Destiny. She then smiled strongly as her partner extended her arm over the top rope and opened her hand towards her. AJ tilted her head to the side and chuckled a bit as she pushed the rest of her way up and spun around to Destiny before tagging her partner in.

As AJ ducked under one of the ropes and onto the apron, Destiny threw her leg over the top before lifting her other one over and onto the ring. Before she could take more than two steps towards her opponent, Cameron nearly tripped as she rushed backwards to her side. She turned to Alicia and tagged her in before hurrying outside. Alicia gave her a confused look before sulking inside, her arms firmly at her sides and her head slanted a bit down in dread. As Destiny reached the middle of the ring, Alicia blinked a few times before smiling with a small chuckle. She lifted her head up arrogantly as she stepped closer to Destiny and began taunting her, mocking her.

As Alicia was basically shouting at her, AJ gave a clearly fake, sympathetic look before placing her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. Things like 'You're no match for me!', 'You can't even reach my level!' and 'You wish you could even be a D plus player!' were some of the things that could be heard from this overly confident girl. As Destiny gave no response, Alicia became angry.

"What, nothing to say? Are you that sure of yourself?" She hissed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Talk to me when I ask you something, you stupid girl!" She growled as she pointed at her, nearly poking the girl's forehead. As Destiny remained unaffected, Alicia snarled lightly before slapping her across her face. "Don't ignore me! I'm way better than you ever could be!" She yelled, pointing to herself.

AJ gasped in shock as Destiny's look now faced the floor of the mat. As she slowly and uncannily tilted her head to the side, her hair dropped over her face, creating a spooky shadow. Her head then snapped up at Alicia, causing Alicia to shriek at this girl's demonic gaze. Alicia began to back away, but Destiny grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her, her right hand snapping up to her enemy's neck. Alicia gasped for air as Destiny's fingers gripped around her small neck. She glared at the girl, her face nearly an inch away, before tossing her arm over her shoulder and then slamming her into the mattress.

"Oh my goodness! Did she just Chokeslam Alicia?!" Jerry 'the King' Lawler exclaimed in shock as Alicia's body was now stunned and unconscious, heavy and painful breaths barely escaping her lips. Cameron climbed in to save Alicia but bit by bit, climbed back out as Destiny gave her ghastly look. Destiny kept her eyes on Cameron as she fell to her knees then lifted up Alicia's leg, singling the referee to start the count.

One…two…three.

As the bell rang for Destiny's win, AJ chuckled as she jumped into the ring and clapped her hands several times for her team's victory. Destiny stood up and looked down at Alicia as AJ began to skip around the two of them. As Destiny stepped to the side, AJ fell to her knees and rolled Alicia out of the ring and onto the floor, Cameron quickly taking her place by her ally's side. AJ then jumped back to her feet and began to skip around again. On the third skip around the ring, she grabbed her Diva's belt that was handed to her and swung it over her shoulder. After two more cycles of skips, she stood next to her pal and lifted her belt into the air, smiling proudly as Destiny continued to glare at the two girls who now rested at the end of the ramp in pain and minds of seconds thoughts about this friend of AJ's.


End file.
